1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shade and covering assemblies and covering devices for vehicles and more particularly to a portable shade assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a vehicle is subjected to direct sunlight, it can have a rapid and large heat buildup within the interior passenger compartment. This heat buildup can be uncomfortable for the driver and passengers of the vehicle and can take several minutes to alleviate, either by driving with the windows down or merely waiting for the vehicle air conditioning system to remove the heat, or both.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a heat shield system attachable to a vehicle that shields the top portion of the passenger compartment and the front and back windshields such that they are protected from direct sunlight. In addition, it is desirable to provide an air passageway between the heat shield and the vehicle roof such that while the heat shield absorbs radiated heat from the sun, air passing between the heat shield and the vehicle top convectively dissipates the heat thereby substantially reducing the heat from being conductively and convectively transferred to the vehicle top and then on to the passenger compartment. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable, easy to install, shade assembly for a vehicle.
The several embodiments of the present invention provide a portable shade assembly for vehicle that includes an elongated, wide fabric sunscreen member having weights provided along the bottom of the opposed shorter side edges thereof, and a number of gap-producing spacer members of cylindrical or elongated polyhedral shapes, attached to a vehicle facing surface of the sunscreen member; each of the spacer members includes an attachment strap extending from each end thereof wherein each strap is adapted to be secured between a proximate door and its door jam of a vehicle such that when the door of the vehicle is closed, the sunscreen member is secured to the vehicle.